wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Heat Episode 1
Intro Eric Bischoff comes out Eric: That's it, now, we have HWE HEAT, with 3 matches every week, except all matches are exciting, and after the backlash of the whole UNW HWE thing, I am feeling way better, and I am ready to have these men fight for your entertainment... first match is NOW Match 1 Grando Masses and Sam American are fighting in a flaming steel cage match. Match starts as the cage lowers and is caught on fire Grando hits a nelson hold early on, then an armbar, Grando changes it into a knee hold, into a figure four lock, into a ddt. Grando looks ready to do a Grando Bomb, and tries for it, but Sam hits a hurricanrana into the flames. Grando manages not to go face first into the flames, but a steel cage lowers Eric: Now, lets make this escape only.. where you must climb out of both cages.... a 10 foot flaming one and a 20 foot barbed wire one.. HAHAHAHA Grando then gets up and throws Sam into the turnbuckle, but Sam bounces off of it, jumps on Grandos back, then jumps onto the flaming cage, catching on fire, but getting out of it. Sam gets an official to climb in and give him an extinguisher. grando manages to pull it from Sams hands through the flames, and puts everything out. Grando climbs out. Sam throws Grando into the second cage. Grando throws Sam into the cage. They trade blows, until Sam gets hit with the extinguisher, and then it is blown on Sams face. Sam is knocked back into a corner of the cage, Grando hits Sam in the face multiple times, then grabs the barbed wire on the cage, and wraps it around Sams neck, choking and cutting him. Grando then kicks Sam in the gut multiple times. Grando locks in an armwrech, then wraps Sams arm around the cage as well. With the barbed wire, Grando wraps Sams feet to the cage. Sam is trying to get out, but cutting himself even more. Grando runs at Sam and spears him through the steel cage, and Sam is still connected to the cage. Grando touches the floor. Eric: OK, now I know that didn't end right, so last man falls match, restart it now! Match starts, and Grando is choking Sam, still connected the cage. Grando then picks up the broken cage, and slams it into the cage. Grando then trips and runs into barbed wire around his head, and he frees Sam by pulling on his barbed wire by accident. Sam gets up, then starts striking Grando's head. Sam then climbs the top of the barbed wire cage, and with barbed wire all on him, he jumps for the fameousser, but Grando catches him in a Grandouch. Sam hits a snapmare, then a dropkick, then a ddt, then a neckbreaker. Sam climbs the cage again, but Grando also climbs it, avoiding the barbed wire. Sam then goes for a leg drop bulldog, but Grando has the electric chari position locked in, Sam does a front flip victory roll off the cage, but the floor breaks the hold up, and Grando locks in an armbar. Sam looks ready to roll out of it, but Grando locks in a boston crab, then turns it into a Grandouch and knocks Sam out WE HAVE YOUR WINNER... KING GRANDO Backstage Shane McMahon and Eric Bischoff are talking backstage Shane:Haha, looks like I beat your best and earned myself a contract, with whatever it has in it... Eric: You think you are good, well, our main event against 4 of MY BEST men, you just gotten easy.... Shane: I will take out all the men in this fatal 5-way Eric: Ha, thats the problem, your thinking that there are no teams, well, there.... 4......on 1 Eric smiles as Shane looks worried Match 2 Big Show walks out, and is followed by the returning Money Meister An official comes and attaches them together for this 4 corners match. The match starts. Big Show lifts up the rope and pulls Meister towards him, and then spears him. Show tags one turnbuckle. Meister comes up behind him though and delivers a reverse ddt, then tags the turnbuckle, and runs to the second, but trips because Big Show pulled on the ropes. Show stands on the ropes, to stop Meister from moving. Show tags a turnbuckle, walks over to a different one, tags that one. Show runs to a third one, tags it. Meister then hits Show in the groin from behind, then smacks him in the face! Show then stands up, but Meister pokes him in the eyes, then climbs the ropes and hits a diving headbutt to Show's Shoulder. Meister locks in a bear hug, but Show lifts up Meister and spears him. Show then looks ready for a WMD, and the crowd cheers, until Garrett Bischoff, Beer Money, and JBL run to the ring and Garrett strikes Show with a hammer to the heel. Beer Money hits a DWI. JBL hits a clothesline from ell, then they all start attacking Shows heel. Meister gets up and wraps the rope around Shows heel, then they all push and squeeze the rope. Garrett hits a DDT on Show, and then all of a sudden, Shane McMahon comes out and hits JBL with a pipe. Shane then throws Garrett out of the ring, and then Shane slams Roode into the turnbuckle, then throws Storm at the ground, and climbs the ropes, ending with a HUGE Leap of Faith. Eric Bischoff comes out from behind him and hits a huge roundhouse kick to Shane, then picks Meister up, slams him into one turnbuckle, drags him and Show, KOd on the ropes, to the other three turnbuckles, Money Meister wins Match 3 Eric runs in the ring, then helps everyone on Garrets team up, Eric: I will be the special ref, start the match The bell rings, and Garrett looks ready to hit a heel hold on Shane, but Mick Foley comes, and he distracts Eric. Sabu comes from under the ring, and hits an Arabian Facebuster on Garrett. Then Tommy Dreamer comes out, shaking his head, he picks up Sabu as if to do a Dreamer Driver, but instead throws him onto Garrett with an aided Arabian Facebuster. Eric turns around, but is taken out with a Double Arm DDT by Foley. JBL runs at Shane, but Shane ducks, and JBL runs into Garrett with the clothesline from hell, and then runs into a Dreamer Driver out of the ring by Dreamer. Robert Roode runs in the ring, and tries for a powerbomb on Sabu, but is then hit with an Arabian Facebuster after Sabu kicks him down. James Storm trying to take control but is caught into a mandible claw by Foley, and then Dreamer pushes him out of the ring. Security come to take everyone away, but they fight back. Foley then hits a suplex on everyone, but Garrett and JBL get up. JBL hits a JBL Bomb on Foley. JBL then hits a clothesline from hell onto Sabu and Dreamer. Garrett hits a huge ddt onto Shane, then gets his hammer out, and pulls out a nail. Garrett places the nail into correct position, but Big Show gets up and hits a spear to Garrett, then hits JBL with a WMD. Beer Money gets up, but gets caught into a double chokeslam. Eric gets up, but rolls out of the ring, avoiding any damage.